


Summertime Sadness

by Aravaena_Rivaille_Vanatte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravaena_Rivaille_Vanatte/pseuds/Aravaena_Rivaille_Vanatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A teraz cicho, śpij, mój mały alchemiku...<br/>Jutro już wszystko będzie w porządku."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness

Przeczesuję ręką przysłaniające mi widok włosy. Wciąż mając palce wplecione w kosmyki, opieram głowę na dłoni. Prawa ręka delikatnie kursuje w tę i z powrotem, przesuwając pióro nad linijkami nużącego tekstu dokumentów. Rutynowy podpis, następna strona.

Drzwi prowadzące do reszty pomieszczenia z gabinetu są lekko uchylone. W biurze nikogo nie ma, a w całej Kwaterze Głównej kręci się tylko parę osób. Wieczór powoli zbliża się złocisto-pomarańczowym zachodem słońca. Okna zajmujące prawie całą powierzchnię ściany za moimi plecami wpuszczają jasne światło do pomieszczenia, zsunięte na boki zasłony w ciemnozielonym kolorze kurzą się w kątach. Ciepło panujące w pokoju jest wystarczające, żeby górna część munduru pozostała rozpięta. Jasnoniebieska koszula na guziki jest idealną ochroną przed jakimkolwiek chłodem.

Podnoszę głowę i układam plecy na oparciu fotela. Dopiero po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co od paru sekund jest nie tak. Zwracam spojrzenie na otwarte już całkowicie drzwi gabinetu i stojącą w nich jasnowłosą postać. Zakurzone ubrania i kilka zadrapań na policzku. Moje zdziwienie szybko przemija, zastąpione krótkim uśmiechem i neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

Bezszelestne zjawienie się w progu tego pomieszczenia już daje mi do zrozumienia, że nie zamierzasz się kłócić. Że być może dopiero za kilkanaście godzin krzykniesz mi w twarz, że jestem tym najgorszym i wybiegniesz trzaskając drzwiami zanim zdążysz tak naprawdę wejść do środka. I nikt się tym nie powinien się tym przejąć, nikt nawet nie powinien zwrócić na to uwagi. Jutro wszystko wróci do normy.

Jednak teraz milczysz. Być może powiesz coś dopiero za chwilę, być może nie. Skinąłem głową, żebyś wszedł do środka. Nie spiesząc się zbytnio, cicho zamykasz za sobą drewniane drzwi. Masz dużo czasu, doskonale o tym wiesz. Spokojnie podnoszę się z miejsca, stając przed ciężkim, dębowym biurkiem. Wciąż plecami do okien.

Choć w ciągu dnia bywa upalnie, noce w Centrali są dosyć zimne. Nawet pomimo tego, na dworze wciąż musi być jeszcze ciepło. Poszarpany i poplamiony płaszcz masz przewieszony przez ramię. Trzymasz tylko skrawek rękawa, gniotąc go w dłoni. Cały czas na mnie patrzysz.

Nie dzieli nas duża odległość, może kilka kroków. Twoje włosy są, jak zawsze, zaplecione w luźny warkocz, trochę rozczochrany. Pomarańczowa poświata napływająca zza okien otula twoją sylwetkę, nadając złotej barwy jasnym włosom i jeszcze piękniejszego odcieniu oczom.

Przez chwilę przyglądam ci się uważnie.

\- Co się stało, Stalowy? - pytanie przesiąknięte troską i łagodnością, które w końcu musiało zostać zadane ucieka z moich ust.

Delikatnie wykrzywiasz usta w grymasie. Opuszczasz rękę, płaszcz upada na ziemię. Robię krok w twoim kierunku, a ty odwracasz głowę w prawą stronę. Na twoje usta wstępuje smutny uśmiech, nic poza tym. Błyszczące oczy są skierowane ku podłodze, nie zamierzasz podnieść ani wzroku, ani płaszcza.

\- Al... Nie, ja...

Cichy, urwany szept, nie powiedziałeś nic więcej. Tak naprawdę, nawet nie musisz.

Stojąc już na przeciw ciebie obejmuję cię ramionami. Palce lewej dłoni delikatnie wplatam w twoje włosy. Czuję jak łapiesz za rozpiętą marynarkę od munduru, mocno zaciskając ręce po obu stronach. Drżysz.

Choć w rzeczywistości sięgasz głową ponad bark, teraz opierasz czoło ledwie na mojej klatce piersiowej. Po chwili zaczynasz się trząść jeszcze bardziej i słabo szarpiesz za mundur. Obejmuję cię mocniej, lekko się do ciebie pochylając. Szepczę coś cicho do twojego ucha, chcąc sprawić, żebyś się trochę uspokoił, jednak nie przestajesz płakać. Nie musisz. Wylej wszystkie swoje smutki i żale, żeby jutro wszystko znów było tak jak wcześniej.

Czuję, że moje serce bije szybciej niż normalnie. Jak zawsze, na twój widok. Kiedy się śmiejesz, kiedy się złościsz, kiedy płaczesz albo jesteś zagubiony. Zawsze.

Ale ty nic nie wiesz. Czy to dobrze?

Staram się zachować spokojny wyraz twarzy, nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Chwilowo idzie mi to całkiem dobrze, choć i tak nie byłbyś w stanie dostrzec mojej reakcji. Czuję jak twoje nogi coraz bardziej uginają się pod ciężarem twojego ciała. Jesteś wycieńczony. Spokojnie zsuwając dłoń po twoich plecach schylam się trochę, łapiąc cię jedną ręką pod kolanami i podnosząc do góry. Nie otwierasz oczu, wciąż nie mogąc powstrzymać łez.

Obróciłem się w kierunku skórzanej, brązowej kanapy stojącej od lat w gabinecie. Złoty zachód słońca zrzucił szlachetne kolory, przybierając szaro-niebieską barwę zmierzchu. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się znacznie ciemniej. Delikatnie ułożyłem cię na kanapie i ściągnąłem górną część munduru, którą przykryłem tak wielką część twojego ciała, jaką tylko zdołałem. Przykucnąłem przed tobą i zacząłem gładzić po włosach, szepcząc cicho uspokajające słowa.

Zaschnięte ślady łez na twoich policzkach nie były widoczne w ciemności. Prawdopodobnie w końcu zasnąłeś, twój oddech się wyrównał, zrobił się płytszy. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, czując uścisk w gardle. Wstałem z podłogi i nachyliłem się nad tobą, odgarniając ci grzywkę z twarzy. Złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na twoim czole.

\- Witaj w domu... Z powrotem. - szepnąłem i wyprostowałem się.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna uśmiechnąłem się i poczułem jak łzy powoli ściekają z prawego oka po mojej twarzy, delikatnie łaskocząc mnie w szyję.

 

_A teraz cicho, śpij, mój mały alchemiku..._

_Jutro już wszystko będzie w porządku._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Po przestudiowaniu całej fabuły Fullmetal'a z 2003 roku tak wiele razy, że przeciętny człowiek - acz ja się już chyba w tę kategorię nie wliczam, tak twierdzą zaufane źródła - miałby dosyć Oryginałki na przynajmniej rok, ja wciąż wyciągam nowe wnioski i dostrzegam różne wątki, które zawsze gdzieś uciekają. Dlatego muszę zniszczyć marzenia wszystkich wierzących w tę ideę - powrót Eda do Amestris z Monachium po raz drugi nie jest możliwy. Ale o tym kiedy indziej.  
> Jednak, do brzegu, prawdopodobnie tlą się we mnie jeszcze jakieś ludzkie uczucia...  
> Bo ja wciąż łudzę się, że wrócił.


End file.
